gossipgirlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Rückkehr
Die Rückkehr (im englischen Original: Pilot) ist die Pilotfolge und damit die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von Gossip Girl. Handlung thumb|250px|right Die Geschichte beginnt als die junge Frau Serena, ein ehemaliges It-Girl,von ihrem Aufenthalt in einem Internat in Connecticut mit dem Zug in ihre Heimat New York City zurück kommt. Am Bahnhof wird sie von einem Mädchen fotografiert und von einem Jungen erkannt, als welchen große Liebe sie sich herrausstellt. Die Offsprecherin, die sich als das Gossip Girl vorstellt kommentiert den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung. Mit der Nachricht von Serenas Rückkehr die sich schnell unter den Jugendlichen der Stadt verbreitet, werden auch die anderen Hauptcharaktere der Serie eingeführt. So unter anderem das Liebespaar Lea und Nathaniel. Serena, die scheinbar jeder zu kennen scheint, trifft auf einer noblen Abendgesellschaft ein, auf welcher sie sowohl ihre Mutter als auch alte Schulkammeraden antrifft. Diese begrüßen sie erfreuht, scheinen aber, nachdem Serena die Party wieder verlassen hatte, alles Andere als Glücklich über deren Anwesenheit. Serena begiebt sich unterdessen in ein Krankenhaus, um ihren dort eingewiesenen Bruder Eric zu besuchen. thumb|250px|left Es stellt sich herraus, dass die Frau, die sich das Gossip Girl nennt, einen bekannten Online Blog betreibt, in dem wohl der Klatsch und Tratsch junger Leute aufgeschnappt und verbreitet wird. So auch die Informationen über Serenas Weggang aus New York als auch über ihre Heimkehr. Der Off-Text im Hintergrund scheint ein, zumindest zum Teil, von Gossip Girls selbst vorgelesener Blogeintrag zu sein. Serena, welche die Nacht im Krankenhaus verbrachte, wird am nächsten morgen von ihrer Mutter in Erics Krankenzimmer angetroffen. Ihren Vorschlag gemeinsam frühstücken zu gehen, lehnt ihre Mutter ab, wodurch Serena merkt, dass ihre Mutter, welche wohl einen angesehenen Stand in der Stadt innehat, den Krankenhausaufenthalt ihres Sohnes Eric, der sich, wie sich jetzt herrausstellt, das Leben nehmen wollte, vor der Öffentlichkeit verschleiert. Der Junge, welcher Serena am Bahnhof erkannte und dessen Eltern getrennt leben, war zusammen mit seiner Schwester Jenny, nach einem Aufenthalt bei ihrer Mutter, wieder in New York angereist, wo sie bei ihrem Vater Rufus, einem erfolglosen Rockmusiker, leben. Die Familie sitzt beim Frühstück, als Jenny berichtet, auf eine Party von Lea eingeladen zu sein, wenn sie deren Einladungskarten gestaltet. thumb|250px|right Serena trifft sich mit Nathaniel, auch Nate genannt, wobei sich herrausstellt, dass zwischen beiden einst mehr gewesen sein muss. Sie schärft ihm ein, dass nicht er der Grund sei, weshalb sie in die Stadt zurückk gekommen ist und er seine Beziehung mit Lea welche ihre beste Freundin sei, nicht aufs Spiel setzen solle. Vor der Schule übergibt Ginny die Einladungen für die Party an Lea, welche sie für das Design lobt und Ginny die versprochene Einladung reicht. Als Serena dazustößt schlägt die Stimmung um. Lea verhält sich ganz und garnicht freundschaftlich und erklärt Serena, sie nicht auf ihre Party einladen zu können, da sie angeblich keine Karten übrig habe. Serena nimmt die Aussage hin, verabredet sich aber auf ein Treffen mit Lea. Jenny trifft sich beim Kauf eines Kleides für die Party mit ihrem Bruder. Zufällig läuft ihnen auch Serena über den Weg, die mit Eric shoppen ist. Jenny begrüßt sie und überrecht Serena eine Einladungskarte für Leas Party, die sie extra für Serena anfertigte, legt ihr aber nahe niemandem zu sagen woher sie diese hätte. thumb|250px|left Bei ihrem in der Hotelbar des "Palace" sprechen sich Serena und Lea aus, wobei sie sich bei ihren Spitznamen "S''" und "''B" nennen. Lea scheint Serana zu verzeihen, dass sie ohne sich zu verabschieden nach Connecticut zog und die beiden freundinnen verabschieden sich versöhnlich. Als Serena allein ist, leert sie Leas stehengelassenen Drink mit einem Zug. Als [[]] sie in der Bar seiner Eltern antrifft, versucht er Serena zu verführen. Sie verweigert allerdings seine Versuche, weshalb er sie mit ihrer Beziehung zu Nate konfrontiert. Dieser aht seine Freundin Lea mit Serena betrogen, was auch der Grund für Serenas appruptes Fortgehen war. Auch Nate gesteht Lea zeitgleich diesen Vorfall, welche darauf überaus schockiert reagiert und sich von Nate trennt. [[]] geht unterdessen sehr grob vorran und versucht Serena ohne ihren Willen zu küssen. Diese schafft es allerdings sich loßzueisen und verschwindet aus dem Hotel, wobei sie [[]] anrempelt, der gekommen war um sie zu sehen. Ihren Aufenthaltsort hatte er von seienr seiner Schwester, die weis, dass er auf Serena steht, wobei Jenny die Information wohl durch Gossip Girls Blog erfuhr. Bei dem Zusammenstoß verliert Serena ihr Handy, welches [[]] an sich nimmt. Als [[]] am nächsten Tag ins Hotel zurück kommt und Serena ihr Handy zurückgibt, kommt plötzlich Serenas Mutter hinzu. Auf die Frage, warum sie nicht auf [[]] Party gehe, antwortet Serena schon etwas vor zu haben und zieht dabei den danebenstehenden [[]] als Alibi heran, welchen sie ihrer Mutter als ihren "Freund" vorstellt. Als Dank für sein Mitspielen verabredet sie sich dann aber tatsächlich mit ihm. thumb|250px|right Auf anraten seines Vaters lädt Nate Blaire zum Essen ein um über alles zu reden. Sie gibt sich gelassen und sogar zufrieden als Nate vorschlägt, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und den Vorfall doch einfach zu vergessen. Die trennung war also nur von kurzer dauer und die beiden sind wieder ein Paar. Während sich [[]] mit Serena trifft um gemeinsam ein Konzert seines Vaters zu besuchen, bereitet Jenny sich für Blaires Party, die "Kiss on the Lipps-Party" vor, die im "Palace"-Hotel von Jaques Eltern stattfindet. Dort angekommen wird sie auch gleich von Jaque selbst entdeckt, als "Frischling" eingestuft und sogleich angemacht. Als er sie in einen abgelegenen Bereich des hotels mitnimmt und versucht sie zu küssen, merkt Jenny allerdings, dass Chuck nicht so harmlos ist wie er scheint. Sie verweigert den Kuss lässt sich aber gezwungener Maßen auf ein Glas Champagner mit ihm ein. Unbemerkt tippt sie jedoch eine Notfall-Nachricht an ihren Bruder in ihrem Handy ein. Serena ist bei [[]] als dieser die Nachricht seiner Schwester erhält. Als Serena erfährt, dass es es sich um Chuck handelt, ist sie sofort bereit mit [[]] auf die Party zu gehen und die sache zu Klären. Auf der Part angekommen sucht [[]] nach seiner Schwester als Serena sofort von beinahe allen anwesenden bemerkt wird. Ihre und Blairs Blicke treffen sich, doch Blair wendet sich sofort von ihr ab während Nate ohne Serena eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihr vorbei geht. Daraus schließt Serena, dass Nate seiner Freundin von seiner und Serenas gemeinsamer Vorgeschichte erzählt haben muss. thumb|250px|left Jenny und Chuck befinden sich bereits auf dem Dach des Hotels, wo Chuck inzwischen dabei ist Jenny gegen ihren Willen ausgiebig zu Küssen. Schließlich finden [[]] und Serena die beiden dort bevor es zu spät ist. Das Auftauchen der Beiden hält Chuck davon ab weiter zu gehen. Er lässt Jenny los und Dan verpasst ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Danach verlassen die Humphreys und Serena die Party. Trivia thumb|250px|right *Bei dem Bier das auf der "Kiss on the Lips"-Party getrunken wird handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um die deutsche Pilsmarke Beck's.